The Embers of Destruction Part 4
The Broken Moon Act 4 – Fuyu and Mashiro Ketsueki The former dark wizard known as “'Angel'” stood looking into the heavens, with Shiro as they see both Fuyu with pitch-black flames covering his body, and a bright golden figure armor stood there carrying the fate of many in his hands just before the battle takes a turn to disappear into the stream of inferno. “I guess I will have to knock you down a peg, brother… after all you such a smug high and mighty bastard, I think I am going to enjoy this.” Fuyu Ketsueki said as he said, as he lands on his feet as black flames drip off his body having his red eye, after such Masahiro Ketsueki himself spoken drawing out a Kōri no Hana. "Whenever you are ready, Brother...” He says with amusement before he swings his blade forward going for a chop upwards sending a stream of ice to generate a wave of frozen blades forward, however upon impact the figure of Fuyu faded from sight. As his looked shocked brief, he tries to react quick enough coming to swing his fist to attempt to stop his brother however, Fuyu using his speed through lightning magic moved too quickly for him and kicked him in the spine knocking him onto the floor in-front of him. “You've really lost yours step Masahiro..! ” The figure said, as than Masahiro returns returns fire by summoning two magical blades before launching them using his hand to command them, while his face appeared shown signs of both annoyance and stress. As Fuyu leaps upwards to evades he adds then adds to the comments, "What cat got you tongue or, perhaps you should ask your wife to help you with a smart comments, i mean she likely keeps your balls in her small little purses?”. "Tsk... Your such an asshole! Chains of Babylon." Masahiro replied with a bitterness in his voice, using a command seal as four portals suddenly as they opens up as an steel chains, shoots flies out of it to lunge forward to his fly towards Fuyu's pathway however, Fuyu counters by using his sword to chop downwards to cut the the steel chains, before running up to his brother. “This is over.” he spoken, as he then goes to chop his blade however, Masahiro then a large flaming beast titan known as the "Keeper of Roma" coming out of the portal to catch Fuyu off-guard before sucker punching him in the gut painfully knocking him forward. "God Slayer? You're an idiot to believe you can defeat me! I'm the emperor for a reason Fuyu, how can you hope to defeat little alone protect anyone my dearest brother, i mean you've fought trying to hold back your true nature the entire fight?" The Guild Master, picking up the sword before sheathing it to returning it away while motion to the keeper to return as his eyes look away in shame a bit, as he walks back home again. "I…I… Aghhhh Ragghh… Ahhhh." The voice of Fuyu begins to darken as the black lines along his eye spreads to the point, his demon blood in his body, forces it to appear dark version of God Force mode, with his right hand infected completely during the form into a claw as he begins to let out his rage. “Mashiro!!!” Fuyu yells out as his eyes narrow to the infusion of demon blood and god slayer magic forms into a type of aura which has a mix of black and red, as he tears out the chains out his body, having the holes, beginning to heal slowly, due to the demon blood factor in his body as he then lunges forward before sucker punching his brother in the face using the infected arm to stab into his armor cracking the chest plate before smashing him into the nearby wall. "It can’t be helped will use “''It''” if I have to this has gone on long enough.” He sighed well speaking now his sword fades away, as the words from the chant of Mashiro’s voice, forms into a large twister of flames which appears to bend time and space teleport them both of them into his pocket dimension place. The appears to a large wasteland, filled with swords, spears, weapons of old world and beasts of untold legends roaming around this place of existence. Its name is the “Gates of Roma”, the skies are parted a pale red with gears shape in the heavens moving around slowly with dimensional flames coming out of the ground as wild and free. "This is my ultimate trump card, The Gates of Roma” Mashiro said. As suddenly having his hand onto the pole-arm of the "Xanadu Dragon-Bane" as he then begins to spin the blade forward, as he lunges forward as he then moves at great speed before lunging the blade forward to impale fuyu's torso. Fuyu reacted rather shocked to his sudden change in tactics as he would have sweat dripping off his forehead, as he leaps off the top of one of the blades to dodge as he lands upwards into the air as he gripped his sword lunging to chop downwards as then a massive fist punches him in mid-air. "The Keeper of Roma, the monstrous beast that guards the plains of Roma… including like i said the keeper himself” He explains as the large monster had flames dripping off his body, as its giant arms punched Fuyu down smashing him into the ground as it explodes in a cloud of dust. Soon after Fuyu, than the crimson red eye glows much more spreading a black marks along his eye he then loses a bit of control of himself as Fuyu then leap upwards before then kicking upwards before he chuckled. "Had enough?" Masahiro asked the monstrously huge hand, than crashes, smacks into Fuyu’s body using the force of it's hand to crush Fuyu, however it seems Fuyu stood his ground and pushed back the giant's hand before then gripping onto it before judo flipping the large beast into a large stone pillar. "Ah Crap… Crap… thee fool… someone is getting near the temple.... if that happens we might be in trouble…." Masahiro thought to himself as a large golden temple which appears in the style of an old India style temple, which carries alter with two boxes inside. Each holding two powerful relic of a blade which carries untold destructive power of Oblivion and the other sword is his favorite blade the "Kōri no Hana" a frozen relic which dates back to when man first use magic an sword, that can has the power to make ice as hard as diamonds. They both are stored inside two different cases inside a large casket inside of the golden temple "Well… well ain't we one of surprises." as Fuyu regains control and Mashiro, two figures stands on the golden temple talking to each other finally ready to calm down with black hat and matching suit, green hair and yellow snake like eyes as his face turns towards a smile as he begins to laugh out loud at both of them clapping a bit after enjoying the battle as his eyes remains fixed on him. The two brothers appears in shocked at him, the man behind him appears to look completely like Fuyu at first however, instead of having crimson red color instead carries jet black clothing and hair color instead of the normal colors. As this realization kicks in, Fuyu fell to the ground on his knees having a minor flashback as suddenly he realized that this being whoever the hell he is... is somehow connected or "is" the demon he battled "Baal", as he asked with a clearly shocked voice. “W-What the... W-Who… The Hell… ARE YOU…..!? Next Time. Act 5 – The Broken Moon “The Nightmare Wing & The Frozen Angel” Category:The Shatter Moon